Chances Are
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: On one speacial night Rodney and Elizabeth think the same. WARNING Character death.


**Title:Chances Are  
****Rating: Teen for slight thematic eliments  
****Disclaimer: I do not own stargate atlantis or it's characters nor the song "Chances are" By martina Mcbride.  
Summary: Rodney and Elizabeth thing the same things on one speacial night.  
Wanring: Slight angst some character death.**

**Rodney McKay walked down the long dark halls of atlantis.  
He was glad everyone else was in bed nobody was up to see him sneaking through the halls.  
It was normal to him to take the way back to his room from the lab even if it was twice as long.  
Seeing her comforted him though knowing she was ok.  
While to anyone else it would seem stalkerish to him it seemed normal she was on his way to everywhere**.

_Chances are you'll find me somewhere on your road tonight. Seems I always end up driving by.  
Ever since I've known you It just seems you're on my way.  
_

**If she knew he was sure she'd go balistic on him but he didn't care.  
It probably didn't make sense how the very sight of her nourished his soul but it did.  
He'd watch her sleep and while she slept and he watched he knew she was safe.  
But once just once he wished he could stay till morning but he couldn't.  
At first he tried to find a logical reason for his acring this way but eventually gave up for once in his life for one problem all the logics didn't apply**.

_All the rules of logic don't apply.  
I long to see you in the night.  
Be with you till morning light._

**Elizabeth Weir lay on her bed her back to the door she was watching the rain out her balcony door it was so peaceful.  
She couldn't fall asleep though she had to wait and see if he came tonight like always.  
She had known for a few weeks now about him coming into her room late at night and watching her.  
She always knew he left in the morning so he didn't want to be seen so she pretended not to know.  
Really she lay awake till he got there and then she slept in peace and safety.  
She often wanted to invite him into her bed but she never did.  
Tonight though she couldn't take it she wanted him to open up to her.  
Crawling out of bed she walked over to he balcony doors leaning her head against the cool glass.  
She could remember the first time she met Rodney she remembered exactly how he looked that night.  
He was smiling and laughing at something Samantha Carter said.  
When they first met she was nervous but his smile and kindness calmed her immediately.  
Now more then two years later he meant so much more to her then he would ever know.  
**

_I remember clearly how you looked the night we met.  
I recall your laughter and your smile.  
I remember how you made me feel so at ease.  
I remember all your grace your smile And now you're all I long to see You've come to mean so much to me_

**Rodney reached her door and cold see through it she was up he debated knocking but then deciding one night would be ok left.  
Elizabeth could feel his eyes on her and prayed he'd come in but after a few minutes realized he wouldn't.  
She noticed the rain had stopped and opened her doors stepping onto her balcony.  
It was a cool calm night she looked around and saw Rodneys balcony a few floors down and to the right of hers.  
As Rodney reached his room he sighed kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket he walked over to his balcony door.  
Deciding he may as well get some fresh air he stepped out onto it.  
Looking around at the beautiful ocean he felt calmet and cathcing something white from the corner of his eye turned left.  
It was Elizabeth standing in the clear night the stars and ocean reflecting against her.  
She wore a long white silk nightgown with showed her ever curve and to him she was a godess.  
Elizabeth could feel him watching her and looked down to his balcony he stood looking up at her.  
She smiled down at him.  
He was shocked when she smiled so he gave a curt wave and went inside to sleep or at least try.  
Elizabeth gave a disappionted smile to see him leave and also went in to try and sleep.  
**

_Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight.  
You'll be smiling like the night we met Chances are I'll hodl you and I'll offer all I have.  
You're the only one I can't forget.  
Baby you're the best I ever met_.

**So things went back to normal the next day.  
Rodney and Elizabeth ate breakfeast together and she briefed them on their next mission.  
Before he left she tried to tell him how she felt but he wouldn't hear it.  
Fearing the worst he shut her out and kept his feelings locked deep inside.  
So she looked forward to that night when he would come back and he would watch her.  
Rodney made his own plan when he got back tonight he wouldn't watch he would hold her.  
But for now they were longing for the night to fall.  
As he walked out the stargate never to return.  
**

_And I'll be dreaming of the future.  
And hoping you'll be by my side.  
And in the morning I'll be longing for the night.  
For the night._

**Elizabeth weir walked past Rodney McKays room for the last time that night.  
And she lay down on her bed with nobody to watch her sleep.  
She cried into her pillow and prayed against the odds it wasn't real.  
She listened to the rain fell asleep alone to face a cold dark day.  
But she knew that all day she would wish for the night wish for her dreams.  
In her mind he'd still be there smiling and offering the same comfort the night they met**.

_Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight.  
You'll be smiling like the night we met.  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have._

**She'd never get over it she'd never forget.  
He wasn't the only member she lost just the one she loved.  
She looked at the stars.  
Somewhere in another galaxy Rodney Mckay looked out the window of a hive ship.  
Awaiting his death he looked down on her one more night.  
He knew she'd forget him but for his last few minutes he'd never regret or forget her.  
After all they were each others best **

_You're the only I can't forget**.  
**BABY YOU'RE THE BEST I EVER...HAD_

**_THE END_**


End file.
